Memoirs of a lost Shinobi Haku
by DigiNothlit
Summary: What happen when Haku died?Those last thoughts through his head?Or even when Those three days Naruto and the gang were training and you didnt see Haku and Zabuza? We go back to those days before Orochimaru and the Chunin exams.Please comment. FIRST FIC.
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet. Haku was running to save dear Zabuza-sans life, His last duty before he would die. "Damn it! I can't believe my life is like this there were only two things right in my life anyway though." he thought. He looked at the fogged sky. "My last wish is...for it to snow one last time. To be with my mother and...her. "Everything seemed to go through his mind fast. The two days instead of training he went to town. It was fascinating, not one person noticed him and he actually wore guy like clothes. He shook his head he was close! The lighting-like chakra was closer and closer to Zabuza-san! "No!..."He ran faster just in time. Gluuurrrssshhh Was all that was heard. "Z-Zabuza-san S-S-Sir" "Guuh!! T-this cant be the end..."He thought. "Well then please keep Rainani-Chan safe God. Please? I know I've been horrible but please allow me to watch over her from heaven?" His eyes were blurring every memory went by fast and suddenly he felt warmth. From that I will leave you so you may see those memories.

..::Start Flashback::..

"Haku! Where are you?!" Zabuza yelled.

"Yes sir?" Haku appeared in front of him, in a towel...so Zabuza's face pretty much went O.o;

"HAKU GET DECENT FIRST!!! GOD!" Zabuza turned away. Haku just blushed in embarrassment." y-yes sir it's just that you called me when I just got out of the shower and..."He flinched thinking, " I know how you HATE to wait." Haku turned and went to his room. "H-Haku WAIT!" Haku stopped and turned his head. "Yea?"

"Can you go get groceries?"

Haku sighed nodded his head and continued. "It's the least I owe him for my life. But…still...Groceries? Most of my disguises are in the wash. "He thought. He stepped into his room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in thought. His hair seemed to glisten, as it showed no knots at all. It was difficult having long hair. Many a time Haku cut it but it always grew back twice as long so he didn't bother anymore.

He stepped to his cabinet. First and second drawer empty the last and third had only two pairs of clothes in it. His fighting clothes and a long white t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hmf… I can't go to town in fighting clothes unless I wanna get attacked. So the baggy clothes it is!" he said as he quickly got them out and closed the drawer with his foot as he turned. He took off his towel and put on clothes. "Mental note: do wash when I come back." He thought chuckling as how Zabuza-san didn't have a lot of clothes due to battle. Because they traveled and fought a lot, Haku did most of the chores. He often wore his clothes underneath his fighting clothes. Due to sometimes they wouldn't be back to their hideout for days.

Haku stepped outside glad that he wore light clothes. It was really hot! He pocketed the money into his jeans. He started walking towards the town looking at the countryside. Reminding him of his home he quickly wiped his eyes. He left his hair lose so it could dry. So all you would see was a boy about 15 with his hands in his pockets in a white Tee and baggy jeans in old black sneakers with his longs hair seeming to shine in the heat. Once in a while a girl would turn and stare at him. He smiled and waved and continued. "So odd. I haven't felt so hot for a while! The heats killer!" He stopped and looked around. No one. Quickly he rubbed his hands together and softly blew on them muttering "Chill wind no jutsu!" His hands became cold and he put them to his forehead.

"AHHH so cool! Much better!" A small boy appeared in front of him. "Excuse me?"

"Hm? Uh, yeah little kid?"

"Can you help get our ball from the roof?"

"WHAT?! Uh…ok kid…"

..:: Haku's POV::..

'Damn my kindness!' I followed well technically was dragged by the wrist. This little country boy was pretty strong. Still…I can't use my Ninjutsu! They will surely say to their parents the interesting thing they saw. Then, well I would be in a lot of trouble. Heh ; . Anyway. We came up to a large wall. And I do mean large! It was twice as tall as Zabuza-san! "EH?! How'd you get it up THERE?"

A small purple haired girl smirked. She looked at me with navy blue eyes. "I kicked it up there. We were playing kickball so I kicked it. I added some chakra to my foot also. But alas," She smiled and did a pout. "I used all my chakra so I can't climb the wall." I started to laugh. This girl was a smart alek! But I admit she was good. My guess was that she went to the academy. 'Damn it! This fucking girl wants me to get their ball?! I CANT USE NINJUTSU IN FRONT OF THEM!...Maybe I can turn there attention to something else add chakra to my feet and get the ball fast. But there's a risk. This young girl is wise and would know I'm a shinobi! Then I could get in A LOT of trouble.' I thought. Looking huffy; I KNEW I couldn't do it! "HEY THERE! YOU! Yea, Shinka! Need help?" I turned to see a long chestnut haired girl with hazel eyes smiling at me. She was so pretty. I felt my face turn red." I can get it!" There she ran up and attached chakra to her feet and walked up the wall. She grabbed the rubber ball and walked back down with a smile. "WOW!!! YOU'RE SOOOO COOL! I wanna be like you when I grow up!" yelled the purple haired girl named Shinka. " Oh please…you'll be yourself silly!" Smiling she closed her eyes smiled and poked Shinka's nose." Hm? Oh and you are…?" she said turning to me. This time I got a good look at her. She wore a black collar around her neck, black shirt that had a single white strip underneath her breasts and around. Black Capri pants with her village headband tied above her knee wearing black zori.

"Huh? Oh! My name is Haku"

Smiling she took my hand and shook it. "Name's Rainani! And that's my step-sister, Shinka!"

I smiled, She was cute! I have a feeling this is gonna be a good day!

"Hello Rainani-chan it's good to meet you!" With that I raised her hand and kissed it.

Perhaps…Rainani was an angel from heaven to set me free.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A New friend in me: Haku learns Other's Kindness!**

_LAST TIME!:_

" _Hm? Oh and you are…?" she said turning to me. This time I got a good look at her. She wore a black collar around her neck, black shirt that had a single white strip underneath her breasts and around. Black Capri pants with her village headband tied above her knee wearing black zori. "Huh? Oh! My name is Haku"_

_Smiling she took my hand and shook it. "Name's Rainani! And that's my step-sister, Shinka!"_

_I smiled, she was cute! I have a feeling this is gonna be a good day!_

" _Hello Rainani-chan it's good to meet you!" With that I raised her hand and kissed it._

_Perhaps…Rainani was an angel from heaven to set me free._

Now:

Still kissing her hand I felt a fist come onto my head. OWWW!!!! I let go rubbing my head.

"BAKA! WE JUST MET! WHY WOULD YOU KISS ME!"

Her face was red with embarrassment. "SO YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD??!! That's not really nice, ya know." I stated matter of fact-ly looking as huffy as I could without laughing. She glared at me with a cute look on her face. My face got red again.

"Um what's wrong? Do you have a fever or something?"

((Authors note: She is SOOOOO CLUELESS!))

With that she put her hand on his forehead and I felt redder. "Well you do seem a bit hot…How about if you come home with us? I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind!" With nothing to do I just nodded and walked behind them as they left.

Rainani opened the door and hurried up the stairs leaving me and Shinka in front of the stairs.

"Mom? Ma? Shinka and Rainani, Here! YA KNOW ALIVE?! –Sigh- okay she's not here…" She Yelled.

"Ya THINK?!" Shinka

I winced uneasily and added " Well perhaps she left a note of some kind?"

"Yes! That's it! Haku-chan, YOU ARE GENIOUS!" She spoke hugging me.

'Haku…chan? What…the…hell? But then again…she's hugging me…OH MY GOSH SHE'S HUGGING ME!' I yelped and got out of her grasp. I could feel my face grow hot and my heart was practically beating out of my chest. 'W-what is this feeling? Yes, she is cute but…it couldn't be. I just can't!' My head snapped up and I saw Rainani's hazel eyes looking at me with worry.

"Haku-chan? You ok? Maybe you should lie down. You know? I'll get you some medicine" She got up and went into the kitchen.

"She really likes you, doesn't she, Haku- Chan?"

I swiveled and my eyes locked with the navy blue eyed girl smirking at me. She continued with the evil smirk still on, "Your lucky then. Ill be gone for a whole week. I just came to get my stuff, so if you don't need to deal with mother, you can do whatever with Rainani-chan." She smiled and went upstairs. 'Vile, evil, perverted little she-devil'. With that I lunged and attacked Shinka, beating the girl senseless.

"Er Haku? Why are you looking at me like that? "

I snapped out of my daydream. "Oh no reason. Where's the kitchen?" I smiled as she pointed the way looking a bit scared. 'Yea Be-yotch! You BETTER be scared I'm a rogue ninja dammit!' (( Authors note: kicks random person at the computer NO! My story! Sorry for the inconvenience folks. Back to the story ; ))

" I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! She went on a mission! Today of all days! Shinka get your stu--" She never finished. Rainani met head on with me, who was just coming into the kitchen. I could practically see her eyes get all swirly with pain.

"Owww…damn you have a hard head."

"Haku-chan! Now I need the medicine! I hope you're proud of yourself! Hurting a poor girl like me with that big girly head of yours!" 'Ok. NOW IM MAD!' I turned at her and she could tell I was angry at that because I saw her wince. "Uh, H-Haku-chan? I-I'm s-sorry? Please don't hurt me!" I calmed down at that and looked down. "Please! Don't hurt me!" Something so many people I killed said. I wish I didn't need to but…how to explain? It gave me purpose? Is that it? Sighing I looked at her.

"Please don't say that. Right now you are not an enemy." With that she went wide eyed and kept her mouth shut. She closed her eyes in thought. She opened them suddenly.

"Please stay right here, ok," She walked into the living room where Shinka had her bags.

"Shinka. I'm trusting you. You know the way to fathers. Go. Ok? Ill see you next week." I heard Shinka say good bye and the door close. "Haku-chan? What did you mean by 'Right now you are not an enemy'? Please? Trust me. I would like to know. If you've done something bad I won't tell anyone." I kept tight lipped and sat at the table, mentally cursing myself for those choice of words.

"Haku-kun? Ill tell you something bad about me…please say something. You can't keep everything locked up forever. If you keep with what ever is bad, it'll be the death of you one day." I looked at her wondered what bad thing could have happened. And what-else…'Where did she get so SMART FROM? She was all happy and bouncy one moment then…oh wait that's my fault. Oops. At least no more Haku-chan but…' She was right.

"Fine. Sit down. Ill make tea. Just tell me where everything is and I'll tell you while I'm doing it. And so, slowly by slowly, I let my story known and hoped she wouldn't judge me. For once, it was nice to have a true friend who wasn't scared.

She did listen. She didn't judge. She didn't care either if I was dangerous or not. And by the time we were done, we were drunk. Dead drunk. All she had in her house was sake and I had sake before so I didn't mind. Perhaps I drank a little too much, but hey if you listened to my story and/or had to go through it again, you'd wanna drink a lot too. Wouldn't you. Anyway I slurred some speech when I was done.

"Heh, ssso Rani-shan…heehee you said somesching aboot bad…ness types of thing?"

She chuckled and looked at me "Yea…It's really bad. Nothing like yours of course but still pretty bad. Actually maybe a little like yours." She smiled and it faded away…she wasn't as drunk as me but she was still pretty bad…I was WAY worse though. She sniffled. "My father was a bastard. He was…would b-beat me…really bad. I mean total abuse bad. I think I still have some scars. Anyway, I say it's like yours because I went to someone else like this Sakubaza—"

"Zabuza." I quickly corrected her.

"Yea whatever. His name was Ryoshi. He'd train me but I never hurt anyone. Then I heard my mother was looking for me and that she left my father. I returned but Ryoshi didn't let me go without a fight." She shrugged. "Are you going to return to Tsubasa?"

"It's Zabuza…and maybe. I don't know. He would come after me and plus as I said. I owe him my life. He gives me purpose. I am his weapon, he is my master."

"NO! You are your own master Haku!" With that she took my face and kissed me. Hard.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_To return or not to return, That's Haku's question!_

_Last time!:_

" 

" 

"

**Now:**

**The next morning.**

I got out of bed groggily. I covered my face with my hand feeling odd and having a huge headache. Why? I had no idea. Never the less I trudged towards the bathroom grabbing a fresh pair of underwear.

((Authors note: Hi sorry for interrupting but I'm just here to say, that despite the 'known facts' of Haku, he wears boxers. Not tighty whiteys; boxers. Just thought I'd clear that up. Now back to the story.))

I was sleepy so I didn't pay any attention to anything except brushing my teeth. I heard Rainani-chan groan and leave the room. I just yawned and spat out the toothpaste rinsing my mouth. I went downstairs fully clothed and sat at the table tired. Rainani was unusually quiet. She was usually so happy and…creepily perky. Sure we just met yesterday but we really connected.

A sharp pang of pain came across my cheek. I was shocked, and she…she just stood there head bowed and hand still in the air.

"You…are such a bastard. If I knew what would have happened taking you into my home. You have NO IDEA how I FEEL RIGHT NOW YOU JERK!"

Ok, perhaps we didn't connect as much as I thought. "Uh….what?" Ok wrong answer. _**POW! **_

"BAKAYARO! I-IDIOT!" She just sat down on the floor and started sobbing. I was shocked. I didn't know how to react. I got up and tried to comfort her and she pushed me away. I had no idea what she was crying about and I was about to cry myself. ((Authors note: KAWAII! OH HAKU-CHAN! So sensitive)

"Do y-you even remember last night?!"

I closed my eyes in thought. I remembered…Sake…lots and lots of sake, telling my story, her story, her kissing me '_That sure as hell was clear! And could she get any LOUDER? Right now, I'm Mr. Hangover here!' _and a big blank. I grinned sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders. "I remember I got dead drunk. I'm sorry was there something I had to remember?"

Ok another bad thing to say. You can pretty much guess what happened. _**POW! **_"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" She threw the closest thing. The cutting board. Yes, the WOODEN cutting board. I pretty much went back and fell to the…actually I was in front of the table so the back of my head got a beating as well. So it went like this; _**Fwish, crack, POW! **_

"RAINANI-CHAN! That hurt!" I complained rubbing the back of my head. I was feeling horrible. She was just standing there crying with a frying pan in her hand defensively. _'What the hell could have happened? I remembered nothing and it was getting her even more upset. Why is it I never do things right except hurting other people?' _I was screaming in my mind. I was lost. I was…I was…hungry. I didn't get to eat breakfast!

"It'll hurt a lot more, you bastard! I mean it! Get out of this house!" She looked serious but there were sadness in those eyes. Suddenly it came to me. What I had done. Perhaps the cutting board hurt me enough to remember or it was the table. I'm not sure. But it had come back to me all the same. My face reddened with embarrassment and shame. I was drunk though! She can't blame me, plus she is so pretty!

"Stop! Please Rani-chan. I-I remember. I am so sorry! I didn't ever mean for THAT to happen! Please forgive me! I was drunk. I'm ashamed. If you still want me too however, I will leave." I looked up at her with pleading eyes. Such a short amount time. In such a short amount of time he fell in love. He could not believe it himself. Yet there he was on the floor begging forgiveness.

She took a deep breath, thinking. She just glowered at me and sighed. "It's lost now and you know there's no way to get it back. And it's your entire fault, however…" She went down to my level and glared then got a grin on her face. "I love you for some reason or another. Can't imagine why –with that girly head of yours- but I do. So you can stay. But…" She raised a finger. "You must never talk or go to Zabuza again. Deal?"

I took a deep breath. Leave Zabuza? He was the one who fathered me and taught me everything. I owed him a life of gratitude. How could I just turn my back on him? I meant what I said to her before though, about how I'm just a weapon who he wields. All because of this man had I eaten, slept in shelter, and been given purpose. Thing was now this girl who I had just met gave me purpose as well. That was just it, I had just met her! I put my head down and got up taking her hand. She looked at me with an odd look on her face as if thinking 'Say no and I'll kick your ass.' Plain and simple or 'What the heck are you thinking?' Though it looked more of an 'I'm going to shove my foot SOOOOOO far up your ass, boy!'

"Listen to me, ok? There is one last fight I promised to do with Zabuza. Just one more with a person who is very strong. After that I will leave him and join you. Please? Its just one last battle. After that I'll talk with him or just leave. It won't be easy but…" I scanned her face for some kind of reaction. She just took a deep breath and looked away. She was thinking I know that much. Question was, what would she say about that?

"Alright. When is it? Then…well…I dunno." She shrugged and put on a goofy grin. I smiled back and hugged her. I kissed her cheek.

"I have to leave this afternoon. It'll be around tomorrow afternoon so I should be finished by evening, not even. Believe me. They have no reason to fight. I do." She just grinned a little more. "And now my dear Rani-chan…I have to go shopping."

"Rani-chan?"

"What? Don't you like it?"

"No, I just never heard _THAT_ one before." She said a little too quickly, rolling her eyes.

"Well too bad. It's what I'm calling you from now on. Now if you excuse me…" I said going to the door "I have shopping to do. Bye-bye now."

The last thing I heard before I left through the door from was; "Yea well _THAT _didn't sound gay." I promised to mentally kill her later.

An hour and 5 shopping bags later, I was walking down the street wearing sunglasses and looking nonchalantly into a flower shop. I figured I'd by some flowers for her. All of a sudden I hear some noise coming from inside. A guy wearing the sorriest excuse for a 'ninja' outfit was trying to rob them. How could I tell he was wearing a 'Ninja' outfit?

"Give me everything in the register or I'll…uh…Jutsu your ass! Yea! And shove a shuriken up there too!" See? Plus the guy was wearing all dirty stuff that I couldn't even tell if it was black or not. Talk about gross. Sighing, I decided to take a chance and show this guy how pathetic he was. So I went in.

The bell rang as I came in. "Dammit I thought I locked that door! Oh well" He mumbled and pointed a shuriken at me. "YOU! Get against the wall with her and keep quiet!" I just shook my head and placed the bags on a chair. I looked at him and took a step towards him. He took a step back. "I-I mean it! Stay back!" He was a coward. Nothing more. So, I walked towards him more and got close.

"You're pathetic." With that I grabbed his wrist and twisted it so that the shuriken fell down. I looked him right in the eye through the sunglasses. I saw him wince and almost smiled with satisfaction at that. "You…are going to leave. Now. Understand?" He nodded and as soon as I let go, he ran out of the shop. I turned to the frightened lady at the counter. "Now then. Can I buy some of these lovely daisies?"

She just smiled and handed me a vase full of roses instead. "No! Please good sir, take these! For free! As a gift from me." I nodded and didn't bother to argue. I didn't want to make a scene.

"Sure, but can you please deliver it to this address tomorrow?" I wrote down the address and wrote a message on a card to be on the vase. "I won't be there but there will be a young lady to receive them by the name of Rainani. Alright now. You have a good day now." I smiled, grabbed my bags and left hearing a thank you from her.

There was something bothering me though. Even though he was a worthless opponent, when he winced in fear, I wanted to smile. I shuddered at the thought that I was turning into Zabuza. But maybe I was. _'Maybe this last battle will help me realize who I've become. I hope I don't get so rapped into it and the past to forget Rainani. I hope. Probably will, but I HOPE I don't anyway.' _((Ok…sweatdrop moment…))

I unlocked the door and came inside. It was about time for me to leave and I didn't see Rainani anywhere. "Rainani? Rani-chan? You home?" Suddenly a force tackled me down.

"Haku-kun! WELCOME HOME!" I just raised an eyebrow at her. I'm thinking she must have finished off the sake. I got up but, unfortunately she must have read my mind. "Haku! I so did not have any sake! I just always wanted to tackle you and well since your leaving...Damn, for a ninja you sure couldn't tell when you were about to be tackled. Nice going." I grimaced when she said that. It was true. I shouldn't have been off guard.

"Well…I just came home. I was off guard." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've wasted too much time now. I have to leave if I'm to get there by evening. I just came to say goodbye."

Suddenly she looked worried. "You'll stay safe right?"

"I'll try. For you. But remember. I still owe Zabuza a life of gratitude. I'm only leaving him for you. I will try to stay safe anyway."

She just looked down. "So. You're leaving…now?"

I nodded. "Yup. I am." I coughed and tried to keep myself from changing my mind. "So…goodbye Rainani." I kissed her cheek and grabbed the groceries heading for the door.

Something in the back of my mind clicked. There was something like this in a story I heard someone tell once. The guy and girl met and not even two days fell in love, got married then they died for each other. All in the course of two days. It seemed impossible and stupid. But it reminded me of what was going on now. Except for the dieing part. I wasn't going to die. I was going to battle then coming back. Yet something ached in my heart knowing I was leaving her. I just shrugged it off and turned the handle going outside.

I stood still for a few moments then began walking down the path not looking back.

Rainani never chased after me. But I wish she had.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Last Time:_

_I stood still for a few moments then began walking down the path not looking back._

_Rainani never chased after me. But I wish she had._

_What happened:_

_**..::Regular POV::..**_

_That evening Haku put away all the groceries and didn't say a single word to Zabuza except fixing his bandages. The next day he met up with Naruto. You know what the talked about. Then well you know what happened._

**Present Day; A year after the fight:**

A girl with short chestnut hair and hazel eyes walks on the bridge holding a young baby boy in one arm and a bag in the other. "Well kiddo this is where we are going to live now." She said speaking softly to the baby. " First things first though. I have something to return." She clutched the bags handle harder and began walking again.

The baby began getting fussy as a fog rolled in slowly. She began singing softly.

"_Oh no don't go changing. That's what you told me from the start._

_Thought you were something different. That's when it all just fell apart._

_Like you're so perfect and I can't measure up._

_Well I'm not perfect. Just all messed up._

_I was losing myself to somebody else. But now I see. _

_I don't want to pretend so this is the end. Of you and me. _

_Cuz the girl that you want. She was tearing us apart._

_Cuz she's everything, everything I'm not." _

She took a breath and looked at the baby. Fast asleep. She hugged him close and continued singing on the way.

"_It's not like I need somebody. Telling me where I should go at night._

_Don't worry you'll find somebody. Someone to tell how to live their life. _

_Cuz you're so perfect. And noone measures up. _

_Yea all by yourself. And all messed. _

_I was losing myself to somebody else. But now I see._

_I don't want to pretend so this is the end of you and me. _

_Cuz the girl that you want. She was tearing us apart._

_Cuz she's everything, everything I'm not._

_Now wait a minute, Because of you, I never knew all of things that I had._

_Hey, don't you get it? I'm not going anywhere with you tonight._

_Cuz this is my life._

_I was losing myself to somebody else. But now I see._

_I don't want to pretend so this is the end of you and me. _

_Cuz the girl that you want. She was tearing us apart._

_Cuz she's everything, everything I'm not._

_Now I see. I don't want to pretend._

_So this is the end. Of you and me._

_Cuz the girl that you want. She was tearing us apart._

_Cuz she's everything, everything I'm not."_

She walked to a simple cross grave marker. She placed the bag on the ground and sat cross legged holding the baby. The baby had woken up and was gurgling and cooing happily. The mother just smiled happily at the baby.

"Well Haku. I should have gone after you but, I was sure you would come back for me. Anyway, You could see that you would have been a father. He's a happy and healthy baby. Technically the last of your clan since your gone now. I'll try my best to raise him well and be a good mother. Perhaps your clan will continue." She sniffled and hugged the baby. "I received your gift to me. They were beautiful. Unfortunately they died pretty fast." She giggled.

"I still have the card. Thank you. I heard that the people you were fighting were good people. I'm going to try to find them and uhm…I dunno talk to them about how you died. I think they tried to stop you or something because they had the decency to bury you at least. I wish I could thank them for that." Sighing, she saw the baby look up at her and smiled cutely, pink gums showing slightly. She got up and dropped a white rose near the grave and tied a card that had a silver string on the simple cross. "Well Haku, I have to go now. But I promise to visit soon. I live here now so I could visit you though it will take a bit of time. So…goodbye Haku-kun."

She kissed the cross and the baby. The baby however moved and squirmed until Rainani got close so the baby imitated his mother and kissed the cross. It squealed in delight and she picked up her bag walking away.

The wind picked up and the card moved as if being held.

'They say misery loves its company. That's how I was before you. It seems however that like Romeo and Juliet, a story I heard from someone once, We have found love in a short time. I will never stray far from you and always stay by your side. I was losing myself to Zabuza but he would have teared us apart. Im not perfect but I don't ever want to pretend to like being someone I'm not. I promise to love you as long as I live and beyond. When I return I'd like to try to be a husband to you. I'll always love and watch over you.

Wait for me. Haku'

**The end.**


End file.
